


COACH ME

by MOCHI1225



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHI1225/pseuds/MOCHI1225





	COACH ME

“贤祐啊，要不要考虑拍一下后面的短片？”  
孙贤祐坐在床边，浑身上下只有胯上搭了块浴巾。他接过工作人员递来的毛巾擦着额头上的汗水，有些疑惑地看了导演一眼：“最开始不是说好了……？”  
“是今天有个不错的孩子来了，所以我才想问问看。”导演干咳了一声，假装没看到孙贤祐满脸写着的不情愿，“先看看，你要不愿意当然可以不拍。”说着就朝门外招了招手。  
一个高瘦的青年缓缓走了进来，二人刚刚看清对方的脸，都不由自主地“啊”了一声。  
“你们认识啊？”  
“啊、不……”孙贤祐连忙晃晃手，就被导演打断了。  
“认识的话就好办啦，贤祐啊，尝试一下嘛，也不是什么大不了的事。”  
孙贤祐皱起眉，又看了青年一眼。不过是之前在咖啡店有过一面之缘罢了，怎么就会这么巧？青年一副乖乖大学生的样子，柔软的黑发半搭在眼睛上，他撞上孙贤祐的目光，又微微鞠躬打招呼。  
“或许，可以叫你贤祐哥吗？”青年腼腆地问道，“我叫蔡亨源，哥叫我亨源就可以。”  
孙贤祐的字典里很难翻到拒绝二字，就算他对开发后面一点兴趣都没有，但是人都到眼前了，再推脱倒像是他不近人情。既然没法拒绝，也不好摆冷脸给无辜又温柔的人看，孙贤祐回了蔡亨源一句好，然后点点头，有些无奈地答应了导演的请求。  
“那你们先去准备一下吧，摄影棚也要搭一下。”导演起身，拍了拍蔡亨源的肩膀。  
准备的意思应该就是让他冲个澡吧，孙贤祐拍了好几部片，对于在陌生人面前裸露身体这件事已经不再害羞，因此也没有再披毛巾，只是围着浴巾就站起身，向屋外的卫生间走去。  
在蔡亨源跟在他身后进来的时候，孙贤祐还是惊讶了一下，他还没开口询问，蔡亨源就解释道：“啊，后面、需要清理一下……”  
清理……孙贤祐眨眨眼，意识到蔡亨源在说什么后，耳尖瞬间红了起来。他开始后悔自己答应了。  
“要先洗澡的话，我就在外面等你吧，好了你叫我。”  
“不用那么麻烦了……”反正等会儿也要赤裸相对，孙贤祐并不是那种矫情的人，他将浴巾摘下放在架子上，打开花洒将身上的汗水冲掉。  
认真洗澡的孙贤祐自然而然地忽视了蔡亨源可以说是热烈的视线，目光如同有形了一般，从他的后颈下滑，略过称得上曼妙的脊背腰线，挺翘的臀，修长的双腿和窄细的脚踝。蔡亨源抱臂站在门口，欣赏着水珠从麦色肌肤上滑落的景色。  
然而快乐的时光总是很短暂，孙贤祐关上花洒，拿过毛巾开始擦拭身体，下意识就要找衣服穿上。蔡亨源上前一步，打开了洗手台下的柜子，拿出一根细细长长的硅胶管，随后将花洒摘下来，取下莲蓬头，将硅胶管接上去：“贤祐哥，可以麻烦你跪在马桶上吗？”  
“……哦，好……”孙贤祐对上蔡亨源温柔的目光，不安地咬了咬下唇，走到马桶边掀开盖子，抬起一条腿半跪了上去。半湿的臀肉挤压着，蔡亨源垂着眼，开始调试水温：“哥，两条腿都跪上去比较好。”  
孙贤祐点点头，只好扶着水箱将另一条腿也抬上来。马桶圈上沾了点水，变得又凉又滑，他整个人跪在上面，有种随时会跌落的不安感。他半侧过头，用余光瞥着蔡亨源手里的硅胶管。  
“麻烦哥把屁股再翘起来一点。”蔡亨源的声音越来越温柔，“等下会有水流进去，哥你要憋一下，这样才能洗干净。到了憋不住的时候，要告诉我哦。”  
孙贤祐没出声，背肌紧紧崩着，用沉默回应他。蔡亨源伸出手，用指节轻轻将臀肉推开，露出窄紧的穴口。孙贤祐红着脸，身体条件反射地想收紧肌肉，意识到这样只会妨碍清洗，只好不断地做心理暗示让自己放松下来。  
温热湿滑的柱头抵上无人触碰过的密地，硅胶管的顶部几乎没什么阻碍地就这样插了进去。孙贤祐松了口气，又在感受到肠道内的温水越来越多的时候不安了起来。  
水流冲刷肠壁的感觉很奇怪，水压带来难以言喻的饱涨感，身体内部正在被清洗着……孙贤祐不安地抓着马桶盖，修剪得当的指甲刮出一点细小的噪声。  
孙贤祐紧紧闭上眼，更清晰地感受到体内正在被水流一点点填满，自己的肠壁正在一点点被撑开。好像没有极限一般，整个人都快被温水给淹没。  
“……哥，哥？贤祐哥？”蔡亨源碰了碰他的肩膀，“已经可以排出来了。”  
“嗯？”孙贤祐猛然睁开眼，有些迷茫地看着他。  
“可以放松，让水排出来了。”蔡亨源又重复了一遍，硅胶管已经抽了出来，但孙贤祐还紧张地绷着身体，一滴水都没漏出来。  
明白他的意思后的孙贤祐突然感觉自己丧失了语言能力，排出来，是……？就这样，在蔡亨源的面前？他有点不敢置信地眨眨眼，耳根火烧了似的红。  
像是看懂了他的顾虑，蔡亨源温声道：“这没有什么的，之前和哥你合作的对象，也是像这样清洗干净，只要放松就好。”  
“哥是第一次，所以让我帮你看着而已，不用在意我。”  
怎么可能不在意啊……？孙贤祐在心里几乎要哀嚎起来，他认命般合上眼，将头扭回去，一点点放松身体。  
收紧的穴口微微张开，体内的温水一点点溢流出来，滴落在马桶中，荡起一阵水声。孙贤祐立刻重新绷紧了身体，这样的姿势和声音，简直就像自己在蔡亨源面前排泄一样。他咬住自己的下唇，眉头也紧紧皱在一起。  
蔡亨源并没有在出声安慰，只是安静地等待他继续。  
孙贤祐宽阔的肩膀随着呼吸上下耸动着，他深吸一口气，拳头紧握，努力放松着臀肉。水声重新响起，因为空间狭小的缘故，声音显得更为清晰，孙贤祐恨不得可以把自己的耳朵割掉，什么都听不见才好。  
也不知过了多久，久到他那强健的心脏都快要支撑不住了，淅淅沥沥的水流声才止住。孙贤祐这才吐出一口气，然而还没等他松懈下来，蔡亨源就温柔地说道。  
“哥，还要再来几次哦。”

周五下午的校队更衣室，只有一个男生在柜前换衣服。他半垂着头，正在解开衬衣的纽扣，门就被人推开了。一位戴着墨镜的青年走到他的身前，手上拿着什么。  
“老师……？”  
被叫作老师的青年将男生按坐在长椅上，用食指按在自己嘴边“嘘”了一声，随后将手中的丝质眼罩为他戴上。  
蔡亨源握着孙贤祐的肩膀，双手一路滑到腿上，他附在孙贤祐耳边用只有他们二人能听见的声音道：“放轻松，有我在。”  
孙贤祐被他按扶着坐在长椅上转了半圈，丝质眼罩半透着光，可以模糊地看到架在四周的摄像机和巨大的反光布。他还是第一次在片场如此被动，心中的不安却因为蔡亨源的安抚而消失了不少。明明二人才第二次见面，却好像认识了很久一样。  
蔡亨源在他身后坐下，让孙贤祐靠在自己的怀里。修长骨干的双手摸上孙贤祐刚刚没有解完的扣子，缓缓地一颗颗解开。蔡亨源拉开衬衣，入眼的是高耸平滑的锁骨和微微起伏的胸膛。棉质的白背心紧裹着孙贤祐结实的身躯，蔡亨源拉起衣摆，将背心一点点向上卷起，露出蜜色的肌肤。  
孙贤祐靠在蔡亨源的肩膀上，半仰起头，突出的喉结上下滑动着。蔡亨源将他的背心卷到锁骨下方才停下，随后从口袋中掏出一支润滑剂。  
冰凉的液体滴落在饱满结实的胸口上，孙贤祐厚实的唇瓣微微张开，无声地吐着气。被润滑剂浸湿的乳头颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，变成小小一粒，高高凸起，仿佛等待着别人去抚慰它。不断起伏着的胸膛泛着色情的水光，蔡亨源瞟了一眼旁边的监视器，确认视觉效果足够好，才将润滑剂放到身后。  
他垂眼看着孙贤祐有些凌乱的发丝，通红的耳垂，绷紧的颈部，又越过皱在一起的背心看到那饱满湿润的胸膛。还好有墨镜的遮挡，不然蔡亨源真的不知道要怎么管理表情了。他环抱住孙贤祐，一手放在那柔韧的腰侧，一手将流到小腹的润滑剂缓缓往上抹去。  
孙贤祐下意识瑟缩了一下，搭在身旁的双手不安地收拢成拳，攥着敞开的衣角。温热的指腹沿着流畅的肌理向上游移，在下胸边缘绕着圈摩挲起来。轻微的麻痒从那一块肌肤蔓延开，从未体会过的感觉让孙贤祐觉得新奇，他随着平缓的抚摸渐渐放松身体，原本紧绷的肌肉变得柔软起来。  
手指挤压按揉过弹软的乳肉，偶尔蹭过敏感的乳晕。孙贤祐在乳头被剐蹭的时候会微微屏住呼吸，但是得不到更多的触碰又让他迷茫了起来。  
“亨……”  
“要叫老师哦。”蔡亨源低声道，“怎么了吗？”  
孙贤祐也不知道怎么了，便没有再出声，只是扭了扭腰把胸口往蔡亨源手里送。  
磁性的轻笑声钻进耳中，孙贤祐有些羞涩的舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，假装什么都没听到。蔡亨源张开手指，他的手又大又白，将一边乳肉肆意地捏揉起来。早就硬挺得像粒小石子的乳尖被掌心按压进柔软的乳晕中，转了半圈又重新弹起挺立。  
润滑剂从指缝中挤出来，发出咕叽的粘稠水声，沾湿了蔡亨源的手背。孙贤祐仰着头，发出一声克制的呻吟，起伏的胸口逐渐染上淡淡的绯红。  
乳粒被夹在指缝中拉扯碾动，孙贤祐今天才知道自己的胸竟然可以这么敏感，不管是轻捏还是重揉都能从骨子里激起一片麻痒的快意，逼得他忍不住想要呻吟出来。  
另一边被冷落的乳尖兀自越来越红胀，高高挺起待人采颉。孙贤祐咬住自己的下唇，努力平稳住凌乱的喘息。蔡亨源用另一只手摸了摸孙贤祐的腰腹，随后握住他的左手，十指交缠着，湿滑的液体沾湿了二人的指缝，顺着掌心下淌。  
手指被人扣住温柔地揉搓着，孙贤祐却像触电了一样，酥麻感一路从指尖涌到上臂。蔡亨源拉着他的手，去抚慰另一边胸口。孙贤祐虚握着拳，很难为情的样子。蔡亨源也没强迫他张开手，就这样握着去揉蹭起来。屈起的指节擦过挺立的乳尖，明明是自己的手，但还是带来一串难以言喻的刺激。两边的乳头因为湿润的摩擦肿胀起来，泛着艳丽的殷红，缀在麦色的肌肤上。  
孙贤祐漏出一声甜腻的呻吟，侧着头用鼻尖蹭过蔡亨源的脖颈，胸却向前挺去。蔡亨源勾了勾嘴角，撑直手指让孙贤祐张开手掌，带着他一起抚慰自己。  
“老、老师……”孙贤祐断断续续地唤着蔡亨源，急促的喘息里混着甜腻的呻吟。  
“怎么了？”蔡亨源停下动作，又被孙贤祐的手带着一齐轻轻抚过那饱满的胸膛。孙贤祐的唇瓣开开合合，还是没说话，只是拉着蔡亨源的手向自己下身探去。他的胯间早就隆起了一块，甚至还隐约可以看到一点水痕。  
蔡亨源笑了笑，只用指腹轻轻描摹了一下鼓起的形状：“裤子要自己脱哦。”  
孙贤祐正半躺在蔡亨源的怀里，双腿都放在长椅上，很难使得上力，要求他自己脱裤子实在是有点强人所难。好在孙贤祐的肌肉控制力非常不错，他伸手拉开裤链，露出一点稀疏的腹毛。  
巧克力一般的腹肌紧绷起来，孙贤祐半抬起腰胯，拽着裤子往下脱。勃发的尺寸非常可观的性器从内裤里弹跳出来，搭在小腹上，顶端的孔洞不断地溢出清液，顺着柱身流下。随后是鼓胀的囊袋，饱满的会阴，和掩藏在臀瓣中的入口。紧绷的大腿肌微微地颤抖着，孙贤祐尽力把裤子脱到膝窝上，然后双腿互相磨蹭着将裤子褪下，只剩下雪白的小腿袜。  
摄像机几乎要怼在孙贤祐的腿间拍摄，蔡亨源看着监视器里的画面，伸手抚上他结实的腿面。  
腿根的触感比他想象的还要好，细腻又柔嫩，还散出暧昧的高热。蔡亨源捏了捏那微微发颤的大腿内肌，指腹撩过他的胯骨向后划走。  
孙贤祐从喉管中挤出一声短促的呻吟，向后靠去。蔡亨源反手抓过身后的润滑剂，打开盖子挤压起来，让冰凉的液体直直地滴落在孙贤祐勃起的阴茎上。  
这实在是……太过刺激了，性器抽搐般挺动了几下，孙贤祐差点因为这样的刺激射了出来，他扭着腰想要躲避，却被蔡亨源一手圈住胸口抱住。蔡亨源按着孙贤祐的肩头向下挪，让他枕在自己的胯间，同时把自己的双腿架上长椅，穿过孙贤祐的膝窝，别开他的双腿。  
“乖一点……”蔡亨源一手温柔地抚过他的胸口，另手却不停地将润滑剂挤出来。  
孙贤祐握住蔡亨源细细的手腕，把一声带着哭腔的喘息叹进他的衣摆中。蔡亨源深深吸了口气，半边身体都差点因为这声喘息麻痹，好半天才将已经挤空了的润滑剂丢在地上。  
他伸手朝着孙贤祐大开的腿间摸去，先并拢手指揉了揉鼓胀的会阴，感受到怀中的身体放松了些，才试探着朝后穴探去。  
方才在卫生间发生的事又浮现在脑海当中，孙贤祐又紧张了起来。蔡亨源用被润滑剂浸湿的手指沿着穴口抚过一圈，让周围的褶皱也染上水光。孙贤祐急促地吸着气，窄紧的穴口不安地收缩着。  
蔡亨源盯着监视器看他的身体，手上的动作更为轻缓，沾着润滑液一点点揉弄紧张的穴口。私处被触碰的感觉让孙贤祐想随便找个地洞钻进去，难言的酸胀感一点点涌上，混合着些许诡异的舒适让他不知如何是好。蔡亨源不疾不徐地按揉着他紧张的穴口，时不时用两指轻轻扒开，试探着往里送去。  
因为姿势的缘故，蔡亨源挡住了头顶的光，暗下来的环境让孙贤祐觉得又安心又紧张。细小的水声响起了起来，他咬着牙，为了顺利拍摄只好努力让自己放松身体。  
原本紧缩的穴口已经变得潮湿松软，蔡亨源躬身从长椅下拿出道具组备好的前列腺按摩器，打开了开关。  
道具震动发出规律的电流声，孙贤祐抓住蔡亨源的衣角，蹭了蹭他的腰胯。蔡亨源安抚性地摸了摸孙贤祐兀自淌着水的性器，指根沾满了透明的腺液。他把手上的体液抹在按摩器上，确认道具足够湿滑后，才抵住那收紧的穴口。  
有了足够的润滑，体积并不是很大的按摩器很轻松地插了进去。孙贤祐呼吸一滞，却只感受到一点身体被微微撑开的酸胀感，除此之外再没有任何不适。  
蔡亨源握着按摩器的底部，一点点浅浅地抽动着，像是在寻找着什么。直到顶上那点……  
“啊、哈啊，等一下——”孙贤祐的双手不安地举起，紧紧抓住蔡亨源的袖口。高频振动着的按摩器顶上体内的某处，汹涌的快意自体内深处涌出，犹如巨大的海浪将他整个人吞没其中。从未体会过如此直白的快感，孙贤祐颤抖着射了出来，或者说是流吧，勃发的性器一股股吐出半白的浊液，将麦色的下腹弄得乱七八糟的。  
用后面到达高潮并不会带来所谓的不应期，射精后该有的疲倦感并没有袭来，反而只有源源不断的快感不断地刺激着他的大脑。孙贤祐忍耐不住地呻吟起来，颤抖的喘息声夹杂着哭腔。  
蔡亨源被他的脑袋不住地磨蹭着腰胯，勃起的器官被裤子勒的生疼，深呼吸了好几下才将体内躁动的血液勉强压下去。他一边温声安慰孙贤祐，一边不停地握着按摩器刺激那处。  
孙贤祐简直要疯了，过量的情欲让他整个人都使不上力，全身的感官都汇集在身后，感受着猛烈的快意。他难耐地扭动着腰肢，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“老师、老师，不要了……”孙贤祐含糊地说道，声音里全是软软的哭腔。  
蔡亨源低头看他，舔了舔干燥的唇角，道：“好，那你要答应我一件事。”  
孙贤祐连忙点头，生怕蔡亨源会反悔一样。蔡亨源将按摩器抽了出来，摸了摸他满是汗水的额头，温柔地把孙贤祐的脸按在自己胯边。  
“好孩子，这种事你会做的吧？”

孙贤祐瘫躺在他腿上，额发早被汗水浸湿，背心也潮潮的裹在胸上，两块满是指痕的胸肌泛着淡淡的红色。他的腿间狼藉一片，精液混合着润滑剂滴落的到处都是。明明是很淫荡的画面，但是蔡亨源看着他抬起的下颌和微张的唇瓣，感觉那丝质眼罩都盖不住孙贤祐湿漉漉亮晶晶的纯情目光。  
既纯洁又色情，为什么这个人可以这样啊？蔡亨源用指腹摩挲过他厚厚的下唇，随后搂住那汗湿的后颈又朝自己胯间按了按。  
孙贤祐的鼻尖蹭过鼓起的边缘，他半翻过身依旧躺在蔡亨源的腿上，一手按着旁边的腿面，像是在犹豫着什么。蔡亨源没有出声催促，只静静地看着他。孙贤祐舔了舔唇，然后低下头去，用牙齿咬住裤腰的纽扣。  
蔡亨源呼吸一滞，放在身侧的手紧握起来。  
孙贤祐显然也不熟练，磕磕绊绊地解开纽扣，唾液都把裤子浸湿了一小块。他咬住拉链，缓缓下拉。蔡亨源已经控制不住了，他阻止了孙贤祐的动作，自己解开裤子将勃发的器官掏了出来。  
粗长的性器颜色浅淡，红润的柱头徐徐溢出清液，顺着脉络凸起的茎身下滑。第一眼实在只能用好看来形容，第二眼才会让人震撼于这阴茎的尺寸。孙贤祐躺在蔡亨源的腿上，唇瓣正好对着那对鼓鼓的囊袋。他张开嘴然后顿了顿，就像在测量尺寸，而后才伸出舌头跟猫似的舔了舔。  
孙贤祐一手扶着蔡亨源的阴茎，将一边的囊袋含进嘴里，用舌头拨弄舔吮着。蔡亨源一手插进孙贤祐的发丝中，一手撑在身后，享受着那温热潮湿的腔道。  
之前拍片的时候经常需要互相口交，孙贤祐的技术虽然不算特别好，但也不会很差。他半撑起身，颇为熟练地从囊袋一路吮吻到顶端，含着饱满的柱头吞吐了几下后，离开时还发出了一声清脆的水声。  
他抬起头，舔了舔嘴角，像是在确认蔡亨源的表情，可惜隔着墨镜也看不到什么。孙贤祐重新俯下身去，认真吞吃起来。  
在这种调教片中，突然出现这么一段情节也是挺奇怪的，但导演没有喊卡，任由他俩发展。况且孙贤祐厚实殷红的嘴唇摩擦着粗壮的阴茎，削瘦的脸颊时不时被顶起一块也是很有欣赏性的。  
蔡亨源半扶着孙贤祐的后脑，忍耐着想要大力操干他嘴巴的欲望。待到差不多时，他推开孙贤祐，快速撸动了数下就射了出来。半白的精液全部射在孙贤祐的脸和锁骨上，黑色的丝质眼罩也沾上了一些，随着重力缓缓下滑。  
孙贤祐下意识舔了舔唇，将唇瓣上的精液刮进嘴里。蔡亨源撩起衣摆简单帮他擦拭了一下，轻轻印了个吻在他唇上：“好孩子，有奖励哦。”他扶着孙贤祐半跪起来，变戏法般拿出一串拉珠。  
蔡亨源半搂着孙贤祐的后腰让他翘起屁股，捏着拉珠的顶端轻轻抵住穴口。孙贤祐扶着蔡亨源的肩膀，扭过头向后看，却什么都看不到。他咬了咬红肿的下唇，不禁用力捏了捏蔡亨源的肩头。  
珠子的直径比刚刚的按摩器要粗上一些，穴口周边的褶皱被一点点撑开，缓缓将圆珠吞吃进去。  
“做得好。”蔡亨源摸了摸孙贤祐的腰侧，亲了亲他的嘴角，同时缓缓用力塞进下一颗珠子。肠道被一点点挤开，是还可以忍耐的涨意，孙贤祐微微抬起臀部，方便珠子更好的进入。  
直到第三颗，此时第一颗珠子正好抵在了前列腺的地方，孙贤祐扬了扬眉，漏出一声含糊的呻吟。疲软下去的性器又缓缓开始抬头。蔡亨源不紧不慢地进第四颗推进去，孙贤祐抓着他的衣领，有点难耐地扭了扭腰。  
随后是第五颗……火热的肠壁可以清晰的感受到湿滑的珠子磨蹭过去，一下下碾过前列腺，到达前未有过的深度。除了绵长的快意，就是令人难以忍受的饱涨感。孙贤祐缓缓吐着气，试图通过调节呼吸让自己好受些。可是当第六颗珠子试图挤进来的时候，他忍受不住地低吟出来。  
一个个圆珠简直要把他的肠道搅乱，最前面的几颗因为阻力而弯折起来，将肠壁撑开。除了碾过前列腺带来的一点快感，就全是内脏被冰冷的道具肆意挤压的感觉，这让孙贤祐不由自主地泛起一阵恶心感，他抱着蔡亨源的脖颈，颤抖道：“老师……不要了，老师……”  
蔡亨源听他语气中含着痛苦，便停下了继续的动作，低声宽慰他：“好，那你自己拿出来好不好？”说着就松开了手，安抚地抚摸过孙贤祐紧绷的后腰。  
孙贤祐呜咽了一声，右手缓缓向后探去，勾住了拉珠的尾部。他用力缓缓向外拉去，体内的润滑剂被勾带出来，发出粘腻的水声。圆润的珠子一点点撑开有些充血泛红的穴口，将褶皱撑开抚平。在体内弯折的珠子并没有弹回原形，而是就这样被拖动，孙贤祐极力忍耐着脱口而出的呻吟，只能把速度放到最缓。  
并列的两颗圆珠来到了前列腺的位置，孙贤祐几乎要跪立不住，大腿不住地颤抖着。湿润的双唇翕张着，只能吐出凌乱的喘息，尽数灌进蔡亨源的耳中。他紧皱着眉，闷哼一声将全部的珠子排了出来。  
汗水打湿了他的脊背，衬衣半透出麦色的肌肤，孙贤祐重重地喘息着，任由蔡亨源将他翻转过来，重新躺好。  
蔡亨源拉开他无力的双腿，对着镜头展示了一下那泥泞不堪的腿间，随后缓缓将孙贤祐的眼罩向上拉去……

孙贤祐眯了眯眼，习惯了眼罩半透不透的感觉后，片场的灯光对他来说实在是太亮了。他勉强环视了一下四周，才发现大家都在收拾现场准备下班了。蔡亨源接过工作人员递过来的毛巾，柔声唤了他几句：“贤祐哥，你还好吗？”  
“……唔。”孙贤祐晃了晃脑袋，脚一沾地就觉得自己踩在棉花上，怎么都站不稳。蔡亨源从后面搂住他的肩膀，半扶着带他去休息室。  
“哥，不会痛吧？”到了休息室，蔡亨源一边体贴地为他擦拭身体一边询问道。  
孙贤祐有些难为情，垂下眼支支吾吾了半晌，才回答说不痛啊。  
“不痛的话，哥怎么哭了呢？”蔡亨源十分温柔地说，但如果孙贤祐抬起头的话，就会发现这人的语气和表情完全是一个天使一个恶魔啊，“或许，是太舒服了吗？”  
孙贤祐这才猛然与他对上视线，又有些尴尬地别开眼睛。蔡亨源勾起嘴角，打开花洒开始调试水温，再没有追问什么。  
tbc


End file.
